monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glaze Glavenus
The Glaze Glavenus is a subspecies of Glavenus, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World Expedition. This Brute Wyvern is found only in Expedition Rank. Physiology Glaze Glavenus has clear ice on portions of its body, where the cooled lava-like armor is on Glavenus, and its sky blue scales are reflective to light, giving a rainbow colored tint. It has fiery red eyes that contrast with Azure Rathalos' eyes. Glaze Glavenuses's biggest feature is its saw-like tail. This tail is clear like ice and has small spikes on the bottom and top part of it like a saw. When enraged, Glaze Glavenuses's back spikes and veins on legs will change from red to orange to green every ten seconds. Habitat Glaze Glavenus have been seen in the Frozen Seaway and Frozen Tropics. Attacks and Moves Glaze Glavenus shares the same attacks as the Glavenus. Icy Ledges: Unlike Glavenus, when Glaze Glavenus slams its tail on the ground the ice that pops after the slam will stay in the area before falling to the ground. It takes twenty seconds for the ledges to fall and they can be used by both the hunters and Glaze Glavenus. Enhancing Water: Throughout the battle, hunters may notice Glaze Glavenuse's back spikes, neck, and tail change color as water flows into them. One of these parts will either change red, orange, or green. When their a certain color, they will gain a certain effect depending on the water flowing into that part. Green water helps heal a broken part, similar to Poborubarumu, bring that part back to its former glory. Red water increases the attack power of attacks with said parts. Orange water makes hunters bounce of that part like it was nothing but a pest. Glaze Glavenus can keep one of those parts like this for about one minute. In Rage Mode, it gains all those effects all at once. If a hunter is hit by one of those parts, hunters may get one of those buffs. Double Water Beam: Glaze Glavenus will take two steps forward and breath a beam of water left to right before repeating going right to left. This beam causes Waterblight. Saw's Shield: Now when it turns around to face hunters, it will occasionally put its tail in front its face for protection against in coming attacks as it turns around. Saw vs. Sword: This is an attack exclusive to only Great Sword users. While Glaze Glavenus is shielding itself with its tail, hunters with a Great Sword have a once in a hunt opportunity to clash their blade with Glaze Glavenuse's saw-like tail, similar to the Monster Hunter Generations intro. If the hunter is able to hit the tail at a certain portion between the spikes, a meter will appear before Glaze Glavenus and the hunter will get in a clash between each other. The meter has two icons clashing with each other, Glaze Glavenuses's icon and the hunter's icon. Both icons will be trying to fill up the other for up to five seconds. This clash is risky because it'll make the user run out of stamina quickly while taking away some of the hunters health. Other hunters can't even help out in this clash. If the hunter is able to win the clash, they'll upswing the Glaze Glavenus, knocking it over, leaving up to attacks much longer than usual. If Glaze Glavenus wins the clash, it'll throw the hunter away with its tail before smashing the hunter with its spiked tail, making the hunter potentially faint and causing Iceblight. If it is even between both sides, the hunter and Glaze Glavenus will throw each other backwards. Water's Reflection: With the ledges Glaze Glavenus has made, it'll breath watery projectiles at each ledge. These projectiles bounce off the ledges and flies to another direction towards a hunter, much like Tidal Najarala's plates. These projectiles also can bounce off another ledge before hitting a target or simply bounce constantly between two ledges before one ledge falls. In Zone 6 of the Frozen Seaway, Glaze Glavenus can breath the projectiles on the icy walls and have them constantly bounce from wall to wall in battle for five seconds. The projectiles can cause Waterblight. Saw's Reflection: If a watery projectile bounces towards Glaze Glavenus while it performs the Saw Shield, the projectile will actually bounce off the tail and towards the hunter in front of it. Icy Pool: Glaze Glavenus will place its spiky tail on the ground before slowly cutting its tail into the ice, as water swells from the cuts, in a circle. After making a large circular cut, Glaze Glavenus will jump off the ice and the ice will sink leaving behind a large pool of icy water. This water deals a lot of damage, causing Soublight, and stays in the area for one minute. Quick Drawback: In Rage Mode, it will slam its tail into the ground before violently, and quickly, dragging its tail back. After dragging its tail back, it will quickly slam one more time. A hit from the tail causes Iceblight. Cutting Ice: When Glaze Glavenus drags its tail with any attack, the ice will be gashed like knives, cutting up enemies mercilessly. This becomes a hazard with some of its dangerous attacks, causing Iceblight. Knock Away!: It will swing its head from left to right to knock hunters away from its weak head. Jets of Water: In Rage Mode, Glaze Glavenus will place its tail into its mouth and bite four of its fangs through the saw-like tail. This causes the water trapped in its icy tail to start leaking out. Now when it performs certain tail-based attacks, large jets of water will burst from its tail, giving them more range and causing Soublight, kind of like Hellblade Glavenuses's explosive blast. Snowball Throw: Glaze Glavenus will slam its tail into the ice, pull out its now snow-covered tail, and swing its tail at hunters in front of it, sending three snowballs at the hunters. This attack can cause Snowman. Snowy Bites: It will roar at hunters in front of it before shoving its head into snow and ice. After a second, Glaze Glavenus will pull its head out and turn towards a hunter before rushing them. When it reaches where the hunter is/was at, it will bite forward three times and turn around again. As it turns around again, it will quickly breath a snowball forward at hunters. Finally after the snowball, Glaze Glavenus will roar. The bites and snowball causes Snowman. Shredding-Water Beam Spin: Glaze Glavenuses's strongest attack. It will place all the spikes, on the bottom of its tail, towards the ground before turning and beginning to breath a powerful beam of water as it quickly spins around in a circle, shredding the ground around it as breaths the beam. After doing the spin, it will quickly jump off the spot and roar. Finally, the ice it was once standing on will fall into the water, leaving behind a large hazard for hunters. The beam causes Waterblight, the shredded ice causes Iceblight, and the icy pool of water causes Soublight. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -35 *Water +30 *Ice +5 *Thunder 0 *Dragon -5 Skills: Leaping, Wide Range +1, and Hard Polish. Gunner Set *Fire -30 *Water +35 *Ice +10 *Thunder +5 *Dragon 0 Skills: Leaping, Wide Range +1, and Hard Polish. Notes *Due to the spikes on Glaze Glavenuses's tail, it rarely tries to sharpen its tail with its own mouth. *Glaze Glavenus are known to make breathing holes to catch Pokara or other creatures that surface for air. They also use these holes to catch Popo that travel on the glaciers. *Both Glavenus and Glaze Glavenus are considered intelligent, however, it is unclear which one is smarter. *Like Glavenus, Glaze Glavenus is vulnerable to Dragon. *The Leaping skill increases the power of all aerial attacks and makes it easier to topple monsters. *'Hard Polish' is the same skill the normal Glavenus set has. **If you use a whetstone, it will temporarily make your weapon strong and flexible. (Sharpness won't decrease for 1 minute for Blademasters. Attack Up for 1 minute for Gunners). Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns Category:BannedLagiacrus